¿Necesitas esa sombrilla extra?
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《La última vez que había visitado ese lugar, estaba lloviendo.》 (AkaMido)(espero que Slow Burn)(Multichapter)(Regalo para gemini in tauro)


La última vez que había visitado ese lugar, estaba lloviendo.

La gente se arremolinaba debajo de la arquitectura exterior del edificio, esperando que el concreto pudiera refugiarles de la lluvia que se precipitaba. La ventisca, en conjunto con las heladas gotas, hacían que el frío le calara hasta los huesos.

No sabía por qué permanecía allí, tenía un chaleco grueso, dos sombrillas (no le cuestionen, ¿okey? Oha-Asa le dijo que su ítem de la suerte ese día eran dos sombrillas), y unas botas de hule. Podría irse si así lo quisiera, incluso algunas personas lo observaban raro por quedarse allí, y sin embargo algo lo detenía.

— ¿Necesitas esa sombrilla extra? —listo para dedicarle una mirada molesta a su interlocutor por interrumpir su monólogo interno, se giró y se limitó a inspeccionar a la otra persona durante el siguiente par de segundos.

Era de noche y la iluminación pobre, por lo cual sólo pudo vislumbrar una cabellera roja y unos ojos que le hacían juego. Su mirada se encontraba aburrida y parecía que lo que más quería era irse de allí.

Midorima se preguntó por un momento si debería darle la mitad de su ítem a un completo extraño.

¿Por qué no?

Ya casi se terminaba el día, él también se quería ir de allí, y la sombrilla extra en realidad le estaba estorbando.

—En lo absoluto. —fue su respuesta para el extraño de cabellos carmesí al tiempo que le extendía el objeto. Sus dedos, según pudo notar por el pequeño momento en que se rozaron, eran pequeños y delgados, si bien no eran largos como los suyos. El tipo, que no parecía ser mayor en edad a él, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que disolvió su expresión indiferente. No supo por qué se sentía tan a gusto.

—Gracias. —el tipo, con su mirada inteligente, su porte elegante, y su indiferencia por el mundo, se detuvo para abrir la sombrilla que recibió de un completo extraño. Quien decidió quedarse en el desastre por gusto. Él, al encontrar una salida, decidió aprovecharla—. La próxima vez que nos veamos aquí, te la devolveré. ¿Me permites tu nombre?

Su voz era la de un hombre joven. No tan grave como la de Midorima pero ciertamente no se acercaba a la soprano femenina. El chico de cabellos verdes de volvió a cuestionar si debería darle más de lo que ya estaba haciendo en ese momento, y la misma pregunta en su mente apareció.

¿Por qué no?

—Midorima Shintarō.

El chico volvió a sonreír, satisfecho con lo fácil que fue obtener su respuesta.

—El mío es Akashi Seijuurō. —tras decir esto, se giró hacia la llovizna, decidido a regresar a casa goteando la menor agua posible.

Sólo cuando el extraño de cabellos carmesí estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, Midorima observó las últimas gotas en su sombrilla escurrirse, antes de imitar las acciones previas del otro y salir de allí.

* * *

La siguiente vez que visita ese lugar, hace ventisca.

Observa a las pequeñas hojas naranjas caer de los árboles cercanos, y a la gente pelearse un poco con sus prendas para que no se las lleve el viento.

No sabe por qué permanece allí. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer en un sábado por la tarde y muy poco tiempo para realizarlas todas. Quizás espera alguna señal del por qué Oha-Asa le envió a un hospital. Y quizás se pregunta por qué fue a ese hospital en específico cuando hay otros cien más en la ciudad. Extrañamente, este día siente más frío del que sintió con la llovizna.

Un ligero toque en su hombro le saca de sus cavilaciones, y está más que listo para reñir a quien sea que haya interrumpido a su monólogo interno; se gira y se detiene al reconocer a aquéllas orbes carmesí que conoce demasiado bien.

—Aquí tienes, Shintarō. —baja su vista y se encuentra con la sombrilla que le prestó a Akashi tanto tiempo atrás.

Suelta una pequeña risa, un reflejo de la enorme carcajada que en realidad quiere sacar. Se convence a sí mismo de que no está llorando porque él no es una persona sentimental en lo absoluto. A Akashi no parece molestarle en lo absoluto el que muestre tantos sentimientos ahí y ahora. Se limita a observarle y esperar a que pase su muy vergonzoso y muy emotivo llanto.

Una vez calmado, le observa con esa sonrisa a la que está tan acostumbrado, y le pregunta juguetón.

— ¿Necesitas ese drama extra?

Midorima ríe de nuevo, aferrando sus dedos a la tela de la sombrilla, sin objetar demasiado cuando esos dedos pequeños se inmiscuyen entre los suyos. Suelta el suspiro que tenía, y se permite relajarse en su presencia.

—En lo absoluto.

* * *

Bueno, hoy estuve afuera de un hospital. Y sí, hacía viento. También, la última vez que lo visité estaba lloviendo. No prometo actualizaciones prontas, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo de hacerlas semanales o dos veces a la semana.

Este fic está dedicado a Gemini in tauro, quien se quejó de que no había AkaMido's del 100k de palabras. Lo tomé como un reto, al final, espero poder alcanzar la meta, así que esperen un desarrollo muy lento. Y disfruten, supongo.

Matane!


End file.
